Six Hosts, One Hostess
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: Revision of Five Hosts, One Hostess. I can't believe I ever posted that crap! So embarrassing! So here it is, a revision, hopefully it's better! Reviews are always welcome. For now, Rated T. Subject to change, and I don't own anything! Haha, so don't sue me!
1. Chapter 1

Quick note!

I'm horribly embarrassed at that mockery I called a story.

So here it is, the new and revised version of 'Six Hosts, One Hostess'!

Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

_**Top Floor of the South Campus**_

After closing the door she sighed in disappointment. Her brown hair that usually fell to the middle of her back swayed around her as she abruptly turned around and her honey colored eyes checked the small map she was given.

_There are four libraries in this school, but why is it so noisy everywhere?_

Her feet followed the way the map told her to go.

_It's like these kids have nothing better to do than hang around the school._

_If you don't feel like studying, than you should just go home._

Pausing in her steps she found a sign that read '**Third Music Room**'. Looking at the map she had she found that she was in the north corridor.

Not hearing anything loud from the door she smiled.

_This is probably the only quiet place left._

Shuffling the stack of books in her arms, she hoped no one would catch her on her second day out in the hallway without a pass. Yesterday she was able to study in the library while the other students sat outside, but today it was raining, and it had been for a few hours now.

She pushed up her glasses and grabbed the handle with a steady hand before pulling it open only to be blasted by perfectly warm air. Blinking in surprise, she heard a call of 'Welcome' from six different male voices.

_Oh no._

So this was the infamous 'Host Club' she overheard the other girls in her classes giggling about. Apparently the club was to open today, after school. Which would be in half an hour now. She wanted to leave, but she was rooted to the spot.

"Welcome to Ouran Kouou Host Club rare scholarship student, Fujioka Haruhi-chan!"

"How did-"

The confusion left her face and she was blushing now as he was standing not from a few feet from her. His blue-violet eyes were shocking, and his blonde hair looked as soft as silk. There was no way he was full Japanese.

"So what's your type Princess? The cool type?"

A tall kid with black hair and square rimmed glasses stepped closer, smirking at his tablet.

"The Loli-Shota type?"

A kid the exact same height as her, which had to be just an inch or two over five feet came closer next, smiling brightly at her.

"The Little Devils type?"

Two ginger kids around the same height as the blonde and the first kid peered over the shoulder of the 'cool type', obviously being nosey and mischievous.

"The Wild type?"

A really tall kid with black hair hung around the back, appearing disinterested.

"Or me," he pulled her into his arms causing her cheeks to tinge pink and her books to fall to the floor at their feet "the Princely type?"

Pushing her hands against his chest, she started to stutter, something she never did.

"N-no! Y-you don't u-understand-"

But apparently she backed up too far. Her back hit something hard, but when it gave way, she immediately turned around. Her fingers stretched but it was no use. With a crash the porcelain fell everywhere and her heart sank.

The silence was deafening but she cleared her throat to break it.

"I'll…pay you back."

"Can you?"

"You can't even buy the school uniforms."

The ginger twins appeared beside the broken vase shaking their heads.

But it was true, her scholarship allowed her the tuition, but that was it. She was allowed to wear a very few select clothes. The transfer from normal high school to the private academy was a rash decision on her own part, but she earned her scholarship, and the school's name would be great on her transcript to get into a great college.

"It's worth ¥8,000,000 yen."

The cold voice behind her was tapping away at the tablet with a stylus but was obviously only talking to her. She started to panic, there was no way she could afford that much money! Their apartment wouldn't even cost that much in the years they've lived there after her mother died. Her father worked at least twelve hours every night, and slept during the day.

_What in the world am I going to do Mama?_

"Tama-chan, what are you going to do?"

Turning back to the 'Princely type' she saw him bow his head to cover his eyes with his bangs. Her breath hitched and she drew her left hand to her chest, lower lip to her teeth, and all kinds of ideas forming into her head. Her right hand was bunched in the black skirt that fell to her ankles. The white cotton t-shirt probably didn't even match as she thought about it.

"It's simple right? She can work off her debt."

_Work?"_

"By becoming the maid to the host club."

_Maid?_

**.**

.

Haruhi resisted the urge to tap her foot as she stood in her local super market.

"Credit, debit, or cash?"

"Charge it please."

She handed over the gold colored card that belonged to the Host Club. The cashier looked shocked but since the card was signed just scanned it anyways. Watching the plastic containers of coffee be stacked in the brown bag, her eyes peeked out of the window to where the limo was waiting for her to take her back to the school. Finally grabbing the bag with a smile, she exited out of the store with her back and spun around, nearing the car.

The driver opened the door to her and she smiled before stepping in. Drumming her fingers on the bag, she waited until they approached the school. Walking up to the doors leading into the school, they were opened for her by two security guards, and she showed them her school ID that had a new badge underneath it that says 'Host Club Member' in fancy script.

_Member? Yeah right._

Walking towards the back of the school, she finally reached the third music room with a sigh. Opening the door, she snuck in amongst the Hosts and their guests.

"Where will you take me during the summer Tamaki-kun?"

"Anywhere you want."

"What is your favorite type of music Tamaki-kun?"

"Whatever you favor."

She rolled her eyes as she set the bag on a table towards the back and began to unpack it.

"I baked you a cake today, would you please eat some?"

"If you feed me."

Her movements stilled and she looked up to see Tamaki gently touching the girl's chin with his finger, lifting her face mere inches from his.

"Oh my, Tamaki-kun!"

Scoffing, she looked away, embarrassed to have been starring.

"Was there any trouble?"

Turning around, she was startled she didn't hear the boy approach.

"Kyoya-san! Ah, no, there was no trouble. Everything went smoothly."

"Well thank you for picking up our things, but may I ask what this is?"

He picked up the coffee and inspected it.

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki approached with a bright smile and she felt her cheeks tinge but she bit the inside of her cheek to come back to earth.

"Tamaki-san.."

"What is this?"

Tamaki grabbed another container as Kyoya was reading the ingredients.

"It's coffee. That was one of the items on the list."

"Instant?"

Suddenly, the table was surrounded by the Host members. The twins arrived first, peering over Tamaki's shoulder.

"So it's true poor people don't have time to grind their own coffee beans?"

Honey grabbed the container from Kyoya.

"I want to try it!"

"You just pour hot water with it."

Mori just looked bored, but everyone looked to him like he had grown a second head, including Haruhi.

"How do you know that Mori-san?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

Tamaki slammed it down on the table.

"It's settled. I will drink this! Haruhi, prepare it for us!"

She just sighed and nodded, preparing the hot water.

Once the coffee was ready, Tamaki took the first sip. She ignored him and turned to where she felt a heated glare. Confused, she found the glare of a girl in one of her classes, she was sure. But she had known the back of her head, for the girl in the front of the room.

By the time the club was coming to a close the twins sprung a surprise on her.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru-kun game!"

She stood behind Tamaki as the crowd gathered in. The twins had messed up their hair to almost the same, and stood side by side.

The girls giggled but Haruhi unknowingly cut the fun short.

"The one to my right is Kaoru, and the one to my left is Hikaru."

"No! You're wrong!"

The twins grinned at her but she shook her head before smiling.

"You two may look a like, but you're totally different."

**.**

**.**

The next day Haruhi came back smiling but there was something about her that was noticeably different.

"Haruhi-chan, what happened?"

All day she had been able to hide, no one had noticed the change in her, but here at the Host Club it looked like there was no escaping it. Removing a piece of lint from her long pink skirt that matched the white lace t-shirt shirt, but just barely.

Honey leaned on the table next to her, setting his fork down from eating a piece of cheese cake.

"I cut it, can't you tell?"

_Liar._

"I'm small Haru-chan, not stupid. What's with that cut?"

She felt his stare on the cut below her right cheek and just adjusted her glasses. A double layer of clear tape set between her eyes temporarily mending the snap in her glasses.

"It happened this morning. I'm clumsy."

Bringing the cup of coffee to her lips, she sipped it silently, enjoying the sweetness of it and sat it back down in time to be startled. Tamaki slammed his hands down on the table, leaning over her. But one handed removed itself from the table to her hair, fingering the strands.

"I like it, either way. Long, short, it doesn't matter. You're cute."

He winked at her and leaned away, but Honey just glared at her before running to find Mori.

"Haruhi! I have chores for you."

"Coming Kyoya-san!"

The chores threw Honey off of her back for a while, but when Haruhi tried to start her homework, she noticed a problem. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she frowned at herself. Her once long hair was now cut to her shoulders roughly, for she had to do it herself. The cut on her cheek as well as her broken glasses was from being bullied outside of her neighborhood. It happened so rarely, she hardly thought of it. But as she looked past her own reflection, towards the gleaming pond she heard herself groan. For floating in the pond was her bag.

_I didn't think there would be bullying at this school._

_After all, I've been here for a month._

_That has my food money for the week._

Turning around, she told Kyoya she had to take a 'walk' and ran out before he could ask her what was wrong.

She ran down the stairs and towards the back, thankful there weren't many students left. They were either leaving, or at club activities.

Staring into the pond water, she sighed before taking off her shoes and gathering her long skirt into a bunch in her left fist. It was easy to throw her bag out, and she emptied it of the books, laying them in the bright sun to hopefully start the drying process. But with one realization her heart sank.

"Haruhi!"

But it skipped a beat just then, as she stood in the pond water, watching Tamaki approach her, blazer gone, and hands in his pockets.

"Tamaki-san.."

"What are you doing? Is that your bag?"

Instead of answering the two questions she simply stated she was looking for her coin purse, which happen to be light blue. When he didn't reply she went back to looking for it with her feet, careful of her skirt.

With a splash of water she looked up before turning pink. His trousers were rolled up to his knees, and his shirt sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled to his elbows. But his shoes and socks were gone, showing that they really didn't make him much taller, he still towered almost a foot over her.

"You'll just be getting wet too. Please don't bother."

"It must be important if you've been looking for it this long."

"Well my mother gave it to me. And it has this week's food money."

He moved right and silence fell between them.

"Haruhi, what really happened to you?"

"Nothing-"

"Don't lie. Who was it?"

"..I don't know. There was a lot of gum in my hair. I didn't have time to try and get it out, so I cut it."

"And the mark on your cheek?"

"They held me down to do it."

"Is this what you're looking for?"

The baby blue coin purse was in his hand and his smile was infectious.

"Thank you."

He held it out of her reach before leaning down.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Her cheeks turned pink as she stared into his blue-violet eyes and he let out a chuckle."Don't go falling for me Haru-chan!"

She frowned and took the coin purse from him glaring at his eyes instead. He just chuckled and put his hand on her head.

"Whatever!"

"I like your hair either way Haruhi, I wasn't lying. Come on, let's get you some new books."

"Can you do that?"

He looked away from her as he helped her out of the pond.

"Let's just say I have connections."

He grabbed her wet stuff as well as his shoes. She grabbed hers and together they walked into the school barefoot. She sunk her toes into the plush carpet, never noticing it before. By the time they arrived back in the room, Tamaki had fixed his clothes and they had put on their shoes.

"Haruhi, entertain my guest please? I have to talk to Kyoya about the books."

She just nodded and sat in front of the girl who glared at her yesterday, who was also coincidentally glaring at her right now."Uh, hello."

"Where were you two?"

Haruhi took a sip of the tea poured for Tamaki, surprised it was still warm.

"I was gathering my things out of the pond. Tamaki helped me."

"And just what are you to him?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the girl before simply smiling, not wanting to make anyone angry. There was no way she could pay back this debt without working for them.

"I'm here as a part time job sort of thing."

"Don't think he loves you."

She almost fell out of her chair.

"Excuse me?"

"You're something new, and your lifestyle is something fascinating to him. But that's it."

It dawned on her, but she smiled none the less more polite than she should have.

"You're jealous."

Everything moved so fast, but somehow the china had broken, the table was knocked over, and she was pulled on top of somebody.

"Help! Haruhi became violent!"

And then she was wet. More like, the back of her shirt was, but when she looked up, it appeared she didn't get the worse of it. The twins were shrugging and pulling her up off of the girl.

"Did you not think we wouldn't find out?" they chimed in unison.

Haruhi felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Honey.

"You hired some low class thugs to bully Haruhi. But you dumped her bag yourself."

She saw the look in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

_Why would she really be that jealous?_

They watched as Tamaki helped the girl up.

"You're a beautiful girl on the outside, but you're terribly ugly on the inside. I hate to ask this, but can you please never come here again?"

The girl looked stunned as if she had been slapped and simply pushed past Tamaki, calling him an idiot as she ran out.

"Haruhi, I have some things for you in the back."

She followed him towards the back where a bag was ready for her apparently, but she didn't know what was in it yet.

"Here, it should have everything in it. I have new books for you, three uniforms, some tights since you mentioned not having any, a new bag, two new pairs of shoes, a years supply of contact lenses, oh and a cell phone."

The bag was dumped in her hands and she gave slightly under the weight.

"Tamaki-san.."

"Don't thank me, or any of us. We all agreed to do it, since what you put up with on your second day."

She blushed but smiled anyways and tilted her head.

"Well thank you guys, all of you. I have to get groceries, so I'll see you all tomorrow."

As she walked away from the school she checked to see if the money was okay to use. It turns out there was a little note, and a lot of extra cash.

'_By now you have your things, but take this as a small apology from me. I never meant to put you in trouble. Call me if you need anything. -the Princely type'_

A huge smile broke out on her face. Checking the phone there was indeed every number for the Host Club as well as her father's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Top Floor of South Campus.**

**End Room in the North Corridor.**

As summer came to a close, the weather at the end of the day was getting colder. Fall was approaching quickly, and of course the Host Club would be celebrating. The tights she wore were only barely thick enough to fight away the chill. Her uniform consisted of a black pleated skirt that reached a few inches above her knees, a white button up shirt, a red tie, and a black blazer with a white trim, a perfect match to the male Hosts, whose only difference in uniform was their black tie and trousers instead of a black skirt.

Her low heels clicked on the tile and finally she found the door.

_They're going to be so mad, there's only minutes until the club opens!_

Pulling the door open she was hit with a gust of warm air.

"Welcome!"

She almost fell over.

"Aw, it's just Haruhi!"

"Close the door you're bringing the chill in!"

Doing what the twins told her silently, she stared at the palm trees, decorative tables, and themed tea pots and cups.

But they, they just had to overdo it.

"Costumes?"

Honey appeared beside her, holding her very own with a large smile.

"Haru-chan, here's yours! I already told everyone you were helping a student, and that you would be late!"

"Well thank you Honey-san."

Taking the outfit she was pushed to the changing rooms with a sigh.

_Oh no._

"There's no way!"

She stared at the purple string bikini with distain and Kyoya appeared beside her curtain not opening it.

"Is there a problem Haruhi?"

"Yes, this top!"

"Being a technical member of this club our President has asked that you participate in costumes as well. It helps the appearance of the day. Feel free not to participate, but the debt-"

"Ugh, fine!"

She neatly took off her uniform careful of wrinkles and slipped on the purple string bikini, immediately hating her body in it. Haruhi was never one to hate ones self image, not even after puberty. That is, until she enrolled in this school almost three months ago. Every girl here had a worthy body, but her. She had slim hips, and a slim waist. Her bust wasn't bad, a 36 C but it looked odd with her slim body.

Quickly slipping the white and gold silken sarong around her hips and golden sandals that tied up and around her calves with thin strings before reaching for the last thing in the pile. Moving it up and down, she frowned at the weight but tied the golden necklace around her neck. It was like a chandelier with layers of golden squares. As well as a little golden clip in the shape of a large flower. Her hair naturally parted to the side, so on the side opposite of her bangs she clipped the large flower, right above her left ear.

"Haruhi! Are you done?"

"Yeah!"

The curtain opened for her and she immediately knew who she matched. Her cheeks turned bright pink in record time and she huffed and looked away. Tamaki was _shirtless_ as well as the rest of the club. He wore white baggy pants and a purple sarong and a golden necklace like hers.

"Good, I have guests waiting for tea."

He turned quickly and walked away from her, much to her confusion.

"I see that King didn't realize what the outfit would look like on you."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose and used his stylus to scroll through something on his screen.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Go on and serve the first batch of tea. After that I ask you to wash the new china we ordered for the Halloween party."

"Halloween party?"

"Yes, this Saturday. . Tamaki thought it best to do this early to have fun before it's time to buckle down for exams. Do you have a dress?"

"I have dresses."

"I'll have Hitachiin-san send over some dresses in a few days."

"The twins' mother?"

"Yes, she's a famous fashion designer."

Haruhi blushed in embarrassment. So she didn't read any magazines, how should she know!

He then ushered her to make the tea and she sighed. Once her chores were done and the guests were cleared out, it was time to get back to party planning. It was then that she learned her class.

"Excuse me?"

"You're in class A because of your scholarship, where as say Suzushima-san is class C. It goes by your family's wealth. You are something special however.

Kyoya explained, tapping something gently on his tablet with his stylus.

"Is that why some people glare at me?"

She removed the golden flower from her hair, finally back in her uniform.

"I guess so."

**.**

**.**

"No."

She went back into the dressing room with a sigh. Taking off the fifth dress out of ten she grew tired of trying on dresses already. The twins' were having fun however, a full rack of dresses behind them, the ones she said no to without even trying on.

"We have a hair stylist ready for when you arrive Saturday. Sharply at four."

"Right, sharply at four."

Slipping on the seventh dress now after a blunt no before she even opened the curtain all the way last time she finally looked at herself. And fell in love. The dress was strapless, and fell just above her knees. The skirt was made of so much tulle it circled around her as she spun, making her smile. Thankfully there was a silk lining underneath that meant she didn't feel even an inch of the itchy fabric. It was simple black but with a bright orange sash that became a bow on the small of her back.

"Please tell me you won't hate this one."

Opening the curtain with a blush she saw the room stop as everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Haru-chan, you look cute!"

Honey turned back to his cake and Mori turned back to counting the replies from the invitations they sent out a month ago. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked before slapping a stunned Tamaki on the back and ushered the rest of the dresses out, stopping to take the number on the dress Haruhi had on. The dress was a corset and it was determined no tailoring was needed.

"You do look beautiful Haruhi." Kyoya stated, staring at her before turning back to his tablet. "But do you know how to dance?"

"Er.. No."

Tamaki smirked before grabbing her hand and pulling her into an empty space. She felt her cheeks heat up as he pulled her to him. Her left hand rested on his shoulder and her right rested in his left. With a firm grip on her waist he began to teach her a simple waltz.

**.**

**.**

Her fingers went to itch at her cheek but a pale hand simply swiped it away. She scowled at Hikaru who continued to read his manga.

It had been sitting on her face for half an hour already. She didn't even get the change to take her coat off when she arrived. Instead she was whisked into a chair and this goo was put on her face in seconds.

Her hair had been washed and conditioned and was currently encased in a towel on top of her head. The older woman at her toes was doing an excellent job painting them the exact shade of orange as her dress with black stripes. Her nails were done first, and were still drying technically.

Everyone was gone for the moment except for the three of them. Honey and Mori were checking on the deserts and finger food, Kyoya was talking with the school's security, Tamaki she actually didn't know where he was, and Kaoru was with their mother getting the dress from home.

"Alright dear, don't move."

She felt the woman touch her face and slowly peel away the mask, bringing a cooking sensation to her face. Looking back at her reflection in the mirror she had to admit her face looked a lot healthier than it did. She never would say she had bad skin, but with that mask off it was like she was a woman now.

The towel shimmied out of her hair and the woman set to work on drying and styling it into soft waves with a jeweled orange leaf clip pushing her bangs from her eyes and to the side of her head.

"These aren't real, are they?"

"Of course they are! Who would wear fake plastic gems in their hair?"

She frowned at Hikaru but suddenly her head felt a lot heavier.

"Ofh finally!"

Kaoru arrived with their mother and honestly they all could've been triplets. Except this woman was shorter than the two of them, and had green eyes while the twins had brown.

The rack of clothing came in after them, and she spotted their names on the tags.

"Oh aren't you just beautiful!"

Haruhi, still in the chair blushed bright pink as the woman came and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Precious. You have such a wonderful face, I would love to have you model my clothes some time. Don't worry about your size dear, look at me. I'm petite as well, I just learned how to wear taller heals, as will you."

_I will?_

"Hitachiin-san, it's a pleasure to have you here."

Their mother left to talk with Kyoya and she was left to fell the soft blow dryer on her toes.

"Here Haruhi, can you walk in these?"

She stared at the black open toed pump heels, that were only two inches high. With a smile she nodded and Hikaru left to talk to the others.

"There you are dear, all ready."

Haruhi expressed her thanks warmly and stood up, stretching her arms around her head, glad for the white fuzzy robe. Slipping on the heels, she began walking in them like her Aunt had taught her. After all, they needed break in.

She felt like a new born horse the way she was wobbling at first, but as she walked the space of the music room she started to feel more confident.

"Don't move around too much, Ana is going to be upset if you ruin her work."

"My hair is sprayed to an inch of its life. It's not going anywhere."

Haruhi waved off Hikaru's comment and continued walking.

"Do be sure to dance a lot tonight Haruhi, even though you're just a maid you are a member of the Host Club, and all members must dance tonight."

She just nodded, and started twirling around in her walks, careful about her heels on the tiles.

"Haruhi, quit twirling around and come here for a second!"

Turning around, she saw Tamaki smiling cheekily at her and she blushed before walking towards him.

_Why do I always blush around him?_

_This is totally not like me, I never react this way around other boys!_

_But he isn't just a boy, he's so handsome._

Fingers snapped in front of her face, causing her to come back to attention. It appears Tamaki was right in front of her, staring at her with a knowing look before showing her a clip board.

"I already checked on the food, the music, and decorations. There's nothing else to do but get ready. Did you see the time?"

Normally she wore a watch, but now she realized she didn't wear it knowing it didn't match her dress.

"No, I haven't, but-"

He held out a small square box wrapped with a bright orange bow. Her cheeks warmed and she caught his bright purple eyes.

"T-Tamaki-san..what-"

"I want you to have it."

"I can't-"

"Haruhi, don't worry about it."

"But you've given me so much! And I owe you all a lot too-"

"Then consider it a loan. If you want, you can give it back once you work off your debt."

She nodded slightly and took the box. Unwrapping it carefully she smiled. It was a white gold round watch, no numbers, with an elegant band of loops. It was simply beautiful.

"Thank you."

Looking back into his eyes she realized he was a lot closer than before. Feeling her cheeks heat up slightly more she didn't notice he took the box from her hands and gently clasp the watch on her left wrist. It fit perfectly.

"Your welcome."

"Hey, Tono! Quit wooing Haruhi and get dressed!"

The twins' childish tone rang out towards them making Haruhi stumble on her way to the dressing room. She noticed the males had the same outfits. A black pair of trousers, a black button up shirt, an orange vest, and an orange and black striped bowtie. Their mother appeared beside her, measuring tape around her neck and a clip board in hand.

"I matched them around your dear. You're one of the main focuses."

Haruhi looked up, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because when this club has been around this school for three years, but in France it's been around for a hundred years, all with no female members."

"Ah, but I'm just a maid."

"Unless you become a hostess."

Haruhi caught the wink sent her way and looked down.

_Me? A hostess?_

_I can't woo guys!_

"Come on dear, let's get you dressed. I'll lace you up."

She followed their mother into the dressing room, and shimmied off the robe, covering her chest. The older woman convinced her not to wear a bra, not even a strapless for the room will be warm enough, and there would be no chance of a bra slipping into view accidentally. Stepping into the dress, she felt the older woman slide it up her frame and she clutched the front.

"Damn it. Those useless workers of mine!"

"What's wrong?"

"I cant find your string or sash in this bag!"

Haruhi stepped out, still holding the dress and opened the curtain slightly before the older woman could.

"Kyoya-san? Part of my dress is missing."

Tamaki appeared instead, sash and ribbon string in hand.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

Haruhi was slightly pushed out of the small stall confused.

"Sorry dear, the lighting is poor in here. I need to be able to see right? You're covered up anyways. Thank you Tamaki sweet heart, I don't know how they put those in your bag and not Haruhi's!"

"It's no bother Hitachiin-san."

Haruhi felt the woman work behind her, lacing up the back swiftly. Finally, the sash was tied carefully and secretly pinned to her dress to keep it from slipping. Catching her reflection, she smiled at herself.

"You look beautiful Haru-chan!"

Honey smiled at her and she smiled back, still the same height somehow.

But for some reason, she was looking for Tamaki's reaction. It seems, however he was already gone. Biting back the disappointment, she turned to everyone else with a smile.

"So, when does this thing start?"

xxXXxx

Haruhi grinned at the beautiful fall decorations. There were tea lights, pumpkins, leaves, and a full orchestra decked in yellows, blacks, and orange.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Ouran Fall Ball, hosted by the Host Club!"

Every girl in the room had their eyes on the Host Club Prince, though not that she blamed them. As always, Tamaki was gorgeous. Realizing that he had finished speaking, she smiled at the crowd. People began dancing and Haruhi made a beeline for a cup of tea. Sitting at a table by herself, she slowly sipped her beverage while watching the hosts work their charms as they danced. There were others, like couples who looked at each other with so much love she felt slightly bitter. In her years as a teenager not once did she have a boyfriend, boys hadn't been interested in her. She didn't even really grow a bust until last year.

Repressing a sigh, she instead took another long sip of her tea. Looking at the white cup, she saw the trace of the pale pink lipstick she wore that oddly hadn't budged from her lips.

"Fujioka-san?"

Looking up, she saw a boy from one of her classes standing in front of her, looking nervous. He had sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, but she couldn't figure out his name.

"May I have this dance?"

Giving a soft smile, she nodded and stood up, taking his hand. He wasn't as graceful as Tamaki, but he wasn't bad either.

"So how are you liking Ouran?"

"It's wonderful actually."

The awkwardness was causing her to avoid his eyes. Instead she admired her pedicure again, that is until the waltz picked up. They never practiced a fast one, and it was making her nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't make you look silly. You can trust me."

With that she let him lead, laughing as the waltz had him picking her up and spinning her around. By the time she sat down with him to drink her tea, her face was pink and her hair was slightly messy. The tea she had was refreshed and happily warm. He had grabbed one as well before sitting down and she was listening to him talk about his childhood. Apparently his name was Daisuke, and he was a class A student.

"You're a lot unlike the other girls Haruhi."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"How so?"

"No, don't take that as offense! Ha, I mean it's so refreshing to talk to a girl who doesn't care that I'm wealthy, who can have an intelligent conversation, and who can dance just as much as I can."

His hand was on hers, causing her to blush.

"Haruhi?"

Looking up, she grinned at Tamaki, unaware of the jealous gleam in his eye, or that Daisuke was suddenly unhappy.

"Tamaki! Hi!"

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"Oh, of course! Excuse me Daisuke-san!"

Taking another sip, she stood up and took Tamaki's hand, letting him lead her back onto the ballroom floor. Dancing with Tamaki was sort of intimidating at first. He was just so much better than her, it made her feel foolish. But in time he had her grinning as well. As her feet started to ache he started picking her up more, making her laugh joyously.

Soon the night came to the end, and her feet were aching.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Hikaru's voice came over the speaker, causing Tamaki and the music to spot. He still held her firmly in place however.

"The Host Club would like to dedicate the last dance of the night to the Fall Prince and Princess!"

Kaoru's tone was getting excited and with that a spot light was directed on them.

"Suoh Tamaki and Fujioka Haruhi!"

They said together, and with that another waltz had started. Haruhi looked into the bright purple eyes and flushed pink, noticing the smile on his face. He let go and bowed to her deeply.

"Shall we?"

She fumbled her curtsy before taking his hand. Tamaki glided her across the floor, in tune with the music like it flowed through his veins. Once they were done she heard the clapping around her and blushed fiercely, unaware of the jealous gaze directed at her partner.

xxXXxx

"Oh, that was so much fine!"

Haruhi walked with her shoes in her hands, sore feet sinking into the plush carpet of the empty school.

"Yes, it was a success. The Chairmen of the school will be pleased."

Kyoya let her in first before following after, tapping away at his tablet. Honey rushed past, before plopping on the couch.

"The first dance of the year is always so tiring!"

Mori followed after quietly before sighing and plopping down on a plush chair.

"Look at these pictures of Tono and Haruhi! They'll sell great!"

"Yeah! Boys and girls alike will want this picture, out of jealousy of course."

Haruhi looked at the twins with confusion.

"Jealousy?"

"Duh!" They said in unison.

"Haru-chan, a lot of guys think you're cute. And you only danced with two guys tonight, I'm sure they all wanted a chance!"

Honey stood up and grabbed her hand and her waist, making her drop her shoes as he twirled her around the host club, making her laugh.

"Honey-sempai! I can't dance anymore!"

He stopped with a pout before laughing and guiding her in a tango to a loveseat.

"Tamaki?"

She turned to the blonde who was quietly talking to Kyoya at a table not too far away.

"Hm?"

"Can someone get me a ride home? I'm sorry to ask but-"

"Don't worry about it, you can come home with me. Go a head and get changed."

"Can you untie my dress?"

He looked at her quietly before chuckling and moving forward. She turned her back to him, and soon enough her dress became slightly loose.

"Thank you!"

xxXXxx

She sat in her sweat pants and tank top, as well as her sneakers. Tamaki was rapidly texting on his phone, though she had no idea who he was talking to.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes! I had the time of my life! I've never been to something like that before."

He looked at her knowingly and smiled before moving slightly closer.

"Believe it or not, you don't live far from me."

"What?"

"Yeah. There's a road that takes you out into the country from here, that's where some of us live. Honey however lives away from his parents, and at their family dojo instead. Mori, his cousin, lives with him too. They train there."

"They're into martial arts?"

"It's normally just a family thing, but Honey is scary good. As is Mori. The twins, they live in the Manor down the road from mine. Across the road and down some is Kyoya, and at the back of the drive is our second home. The one I live in."

His normally happy tone was gone however as he talked about his home, making her believe there was more to his story than just growing up rich.

"Tamaki-san.."

"We're here. This is an apartment complex right?"

"Right. Thank you, for the ride that is. And the dance! Oh and the dress, the shoes-"

He cut her off as he stood outside of the limo. She took a deep breath and his lips were on her cheek.

"Good night Haruhi."

"Good night Tamaki."

Waving as the limo left she climbed up the flight of stairs and unlocked the door. Her father was still working and wouldn't be home for six more hours. Moving into the kitchen, she drank a glass of water and winced at how painful her feet were. Tomorrow, she vowed to soak them in the bath tub for hours to soothe the ache.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tamaki-kun…why is it that you're so beautiful?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she poured fresh tea in their cups.

"Because I want to catch your eye, if only for a second longer."

"Why is it that your voice is so mellow?"

_Because he's full of it?_

Carefully balancing the tray on her hands, she moved to set down the tea pot and start handing out the cheesecake.

"So that my feelings might reach your heart."

_Oh god. He's even worse today!_

"Why do you look at me with such moist eyes?"

"Because your fresh, young smile makes the spring in my heart overflow."

_This is what happens when we watch romantic movies._

Indeed, it had been a week and a half since the dance, and Tamaki decided every Wednesday after school they should stay late and watch romantic movies to get tips. For some reason, she was required to stay. Truth was she did her homework while the movie played on but today, they were at their peak of being annoying.

She adjusted the obe on her pale purple kimono. They were all wearing them, different colors and patterns of course. Moving from the table, she bumped into Hikaru and nearly dropped the tray in the process.

But instead, something popped out of his sleeve. Setting down the tray she picked it up and glared softly at the pair of twins.

"Just what is this?"

"There isn't a woman alive who wouldn't fall for a pair of wet eyes." Hikaru began.

"Besides there isn't any harm in it." Kouru finished.

"Lighten up!" They chimed in unison.

Haruhi scowled before turning around and picking up the tray.

"Don't you have guests to attend to?"

Pushing past them, she made her way around the tables, giving the ladies and hosts their cakes.

By the time they were finished she was slightly tired. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to see Tamaki fresh out of his kimono.

"Working hard Haruhi?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

When his hand touched her shoulder she found her face heating up.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Say, did you use those drops too?"

He touched her chin, gently grabbing it and forcing her eyes up to meet his. She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart skip a beat.

"My tears are never fake princess."

Once her face was free, she made her way to the dressing stall before spotting a figure in the doorway.

The twins had spotted the girl too, so she shrugged and closed the curtain behind her, peeling away at the kimono carefully and putting it back in the bag. Sleeping on her skirt and white button up shirt, she was startled by a loud cry.

"Get away from me you phony!"

"M-me?!"

Haruhi stepped out, bare feet on the slightly cold floor and saw the girl pointing accusingly at Tamaki.

"I can't believe _you_ are the prince figure of this club! The Prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so _stupid?! _It's almost like a dim witted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre!"

Tamaki stood frozen in his spot and Haruhi walked up to the two, not standing back like the others.

_Really!_

_Just who is this girl?_

"Excuse me!"

The girl stopped her rant and looked at her with a lack of interest.

"Yes?"

"Just who are you? And why are you attacking Tamaki like that? It's kind of ru-"

Kyoya cut her off however, putting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"By any chance, are you-"

"Kyoya-sama!"

The girl practically tackled Kyoya in a hug, wrapping her arms firmly around him. Haruhi stared at her before finding Honey's eyes. He looked annoyed, an emotion she never really saw in him before.

"Haruhi? Could you pour us all some tea? We should talk to our guest."

She bit back a sigh and moved to make the tea.

xxXXxx

"So you're saying," Kaoru began, letting Hikaru finish "that you're Kyoya's fiancé?"

"Yes! My name is Hoshakuji Renge! I will be transferring to class 1-A tomorrow morning!"

With that being said Haruhi moved away, taking her tea with her and sitting on the window cushion with Tamaki, who was calmly sipping his tea.

"Tamaki? Are you okay."

"Ah."

She sipped her tea, now in full uniform, and brought her knees to the side, knees brushing the glass as she observed him. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning, he was just staring out the window. Finally, clearing her throat, she tried to coax him into talking about why this was affecting him so much.

"Why is Kyoya being so calm with her? After the scene she caused-"

"Her family is tied to a business venture that belongs to Kyoya's family. We have to be nice to her."

"Even if she's a total brat?"

Haruhi immediately covered her mouth in horror, but unsuccessfully covering up a laugh as Tamaki chuckled and shook his head. He removed her hand, still trying no to laugh.

"That's catty of you Haruhi."

"Yeah well, I don't appreciate the way she treated you."

With that she took a sip of her tea, frowning after realizing it was gone.

"Come on, let's join the others."

She let him lead her out from their spot and towards the others.

"Tamaki! Haru-chan! Renge-chan is going to be our manager!"

Haruhi bit back a frown and simply nodded at Honey who admittedly didn't look happy about it either. The twins however looked thrilled, for they had a new toy. With respect for Kyoya's boundaries of course.

xxXXxx

Haruhi opened the door to the host club, but instead of finding the hosts getting ready, she found Renge throwing another fit. It was day two of her being a manager, and thankfully, it was a Friday. Yesterday she stayed quiet, the whole time. Today, they weren't that lucky. In fact, the more she thought about it, and hearing what Renge was saying now about each of the boys' types. She studied them yesterday, and clearly she was disappointed.

"All of you hosts need a dark side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! As manager, starting today I'm changing all of your character backgrounds! Starting with you, Honey! If all you are is cute inside and out then you're the same as a baby."

At that moment Haruhi began to tune her out, instead cataloging her grocery list as well as what homework she had. Realizing Renge now had a camera in her hand, she heard the phrase 'for the catalog'.

"Wait, what catalog?:

The twins didn't take long to show her three magazines, one with Tamaki and Kyoya, another of the twins, and the last with Honey and Mori.

Apparently they sold them for more profit.

"Haruhi! Kyoya said he'd cut part of your debt it you be in the pictures with them!"

Looking up at the light haired brunette she realized she didn't trust those pair of brown-gold eyes.

She just nodded either way and sat down on a couch. Immediately Kyoya canceled the club today, and they began working on a trailer like film to promote the 'new' host club.

Half an hour later she was watching the twins finish their final shot of the basketball stars caught up in their own relationship. She had to admit though, Renge kind of hit the nail on that one. The twins didn't welcome too many people into their circle, it was obvious by the way they acted around the rest of the school.

Moving out of the gym, she stepped outside catching Tamaki's under the fake rain dialog of the 'lonely prince'. This one she couldn't see as quickly as the twins'. He made friends, he had fan girls, but she suspected when he went home at night he really was alone.

She blushed as she realized his shirt was see through, for his blazer was removed. A woman came up to her and removed her robe, revealing the pale purple dress that came to her knees and had no sleeves. It was incredibly expensive she knew, as was the bracelet on her wrist and earrings on her lobes.

The headband was made of all diamonds as well, plus it made her head feel heavy.

"Ready? Cue Haruhi in three, two.."

She was pushed into her run, bare feet almost slipping on the steps and pavement as she through herself onto Tamaki, who refused to touch her, keeping his arms at his side.

"Tamaki-kun! Tamaki-kun! Why, why do you keep pushing me away?"

Those stupid drops had been added to her eyes, making it appear as if the tears were forming there, blinking, she let one fall as Tamaki's normally cheerful demeanor was gone from his face. Instead, his expression was stone, and he wouldn't look at her.

"Haruhi, stop."

Gripping his sleeves in her hands, she began to attempt to shake him.

"No! I won't give up on you! I won't give up on _us_!"

He forced her hands away, and kept her at a distance now, turning slightly away from her.

"There can't be an us. I'm destined to walk this planet alone."

Her dress was soaked but as she looked up into his eyes as they finally met hers, and the lines flew out of her head.

"You're pushing me away! I don't care that I'm not rich, I don't-"

His stare turned to a glare, and his face had the mark of a scowl.

"Well they do! We can never work! So just stop trying!"

On queue he pushed her away, and she dramatically stumbled to the floor. Queue Honey and Mori.

"Enjoy that do you Suou?"

Haruhi hid back her surprise she hoped rather well for she had never heard Honey speak with such a harsh voice.

"What's it to you Mitsukuni?"

"I told you don't cross me."

Mori appeared behind him, hands in pockets, taking the flunky roll.

"And you girl, didn't I tell you to leave? I hate when people try to rise against their place. Takashi. Get rid of her."

Tamaki moved in front of her, carefully rolling up his wet sleeves. Mori pushed past him and grabbed her elbow, pulling her to him, and picking her up.

"Tamaki-kun, save me!"

"Haruhi!"

Honey chuckled darkly.

"Well then, let's play."

"CUT!"

Renge ran out, the rain stopping at her call, leaving them all soaked. Mori put her down before Renge could hug her.

"Haruhi that was amazing! Improvising even better lines! The connection! The feeling! This is going to be amazing!"

Haruhi took the towel handed to her while some strangers started pushing them all inside, getting them out of their wet clothes. Curtains divided parts of the gym so they could all change. The jewels were gently removed from her, and her dress was unzipped for her, leaving her to change into a pair of baggy sweats, a bra, and a black t-shirt with her old school's emblem on it.

She wrapped her hair up in a towel before exiting, seeing Renge talking with the producers. Moving to the small snack table, she grabbed a strawberry and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully before almost choking.

"Can I help you?"

The twins raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging with knowing smirks before moving around the table to surround her. With a sigh Haruhi simply grabbed another strawberry.

"That was some good acting back there Haruhi." Kaoru began.

"You'd make a good actress." Hikaru finished, eyeing her as his brother did.

Haruhi smiled politely, thanking them before looking around for her bag Kyoya had sent a servant of his for. Taking out the socks and shoes she put them on, and grabbed her can of mouse, shaking it twice before dispensing a small amount into the palm of her hand. Pulling the towel off, she rubbed her hands together before applying the mouse into her hair.

Rinsing her hands in the sink in the bathroom, she handed the towel to a crew member before grabbing her bag and finding Renge.

"Renge, I'm leaving."

"Okay Haruhi, see you tomorrow!"

Moving out of the gym she looked up to the sky to see the sun had set and it was dark out. Surely her father was up already and worried about her. Grabbing her phone, she dialed his number she knew by heart before putting it to her ear and began her walk.

"Haru-hime, where are you?!"

"Sorry Dad, the club ran late. I'm walking home now though."

A limo pulled up beside her just then, and whatever her dad was saying flew into her ear and out the other as the window rolled down and a smiling blonde waved at her. Tamaki hadn't looked her way once after filming so imagine her surprise to see him.

"Actually Dad, I'm catching a ride with someone-"

"A boy?!"

"Ah, no, our manager, Renge. She's transferred from France yesterday."

"Oh okay, I'll see you soon then. Daddy left dinner for you in the fridge."

"Alright Dad, talk to you soon."

Ending the call, she looked up as Tamaki just smiled at her knowingly.

"Since when did I become Renge?"

"Since my Dad doesn't like that I'm around so many boys."

Tamaki motioned for her inside before scooting over. She opened the door and slid in, closing it behind her as Tamaki made a motion to the driver before simply looking out the window.

The car ride was silent, even as it pulled next to her apartment complex. She bit back a sigh and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks for the ride."

There was no response, and as she shut the door she didn't bother hiding her sigh this time, nor her frown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Music Room #3**

**The Host Club is now open for business.**

"_Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun game'!"_

Haruhi rolled her eyes, moving around the twins' guests as she picked up their snack plates and refilled their tea cups.

"_Now then, can you tell which one is Hikaru?"_

"Oh, this is hard!"

"They look so much alike!"

Haruhi straightened up before giving the twins a pointed look.

"_Eh, what's wrong Haruhi?"_

"This game is ridiculous. I can't understand what makes you too so wonderful to guests."

"Apparently Haruhi doesn't understand the merits of having twins in the Host Club." Kaoru began.

Hikaru crossed his arms and leaned against the back of a sofa.

"Listen here, just having a couple of good looking homosexuals earns plenty of high points."

"And making a show of teetering between that and friendship is also desirable."

"But in our case, being twins, we get to use this most forbidden of taboos as a weapon."

"On top of that, there's the scenario of having two people, who have such deep ties to each other loving you at the same time."

"_It's the ultimate young woman's romance, right?"_

They both smirked at her flushed face. Haruhi just shook her head, amazed at the perverted aspects of this club. Pushing the cart along, she made her way back to the kitchen to start on dishes.

"_Haruhi! Play with us!"_

Sighing, hands in soap water already, she flicked suds at them both.

"No, I'm busy."

"_Come on, please?!_"

"No!"

"_Can we go to your house then?"_

"Absolutely not!"

She glared at them, before turning back to the sink to finish washing.

"How about this,"

"If you lose at our game,"

"We can come over!"

Haruhi sighed before shrugging.

"Fine."

Turning back to her dishes, she heard them run around after messing up their hair and putting on their hats. Moving over slightly to the other side of the sink, she began rinsing.

They appeared before her, towering over her small frame with wide grins on their faces.

"_Now then, which one is Hikaru!"_

Taking a second to look them over, she pointed to the left, then right.

"This one is Kaoru, and this one is Hikaru."

"_Bzzt! You got it wrong!"_

Smiling at them she turned back to her dishes.

"No I didn't. You do look a lot a like, but you're very different."

Honey appeared beside her, sitting on the counter. It appears the guests were leaving.

"How can you tell Haru-chan?"

She turned off the water and grabbed a clean rag, looking up as she began drying.

"If I had to say, Hikaru's speech and actions are ten percent more ornery than Kaoru's."

Kaoru started laughing, causing Haruhi to smile.

"Well, I just don't mask anything, and always express myself honestly, so _Kaoru_ is the one who is more spiteful."

Hikaru's tone however, wasn't playful.

"Don't go spinning this. Hikaru, _I'm _the one always going along playing _you're _selfish games, right?"

"I may the one to suggest them but _you're_ the one who gets into them, Kaoru. If you don't like them, just stop. What are you, stupid?"

Haruhi nearly dropped the small plate she was drying, looking up to see the twins squaring off. Tamaki and Kyoya stepped over to them, clearly wondering why they were all in the back of the room.

"_You're_ too stupid to see it yourself, Hikaru. You _always _flirt with Haruhi, and are quick to make a pass at her. Hikaru, you really are in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

Haruhi bit back a gasp as her face blushed bright. Honey jumped down from the counter beside her.

"Huh?! H-hey, you've got it all wrong! You really are an idiot, Kaoru!"

"Fantastic, this is fantastic!"

Appearing out of nowhere, Renge appeared beside her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Haruhi moved to put the towel in the hamper, finally done with her chores.

"A beautiful yet poignant four-sided relationship around Haruhi! What's more, two of the figures of twins bogged down by this development!"

"No! There is no four sided relationship here, stay _out_ of this Renge!"

Hikaru sneered, turning his glare to his twin brother.

"Why do you have to be so mean about everything?! When I get home, I'm getting a new bedroom, as far away from yours as possible!"

Kaoru stormed out with a slam of the large set of doors, leaving an eerie silence in the room. Renge was as flushed as Haruhi, though for different reasons. Hikaru stood with his fists shaking before one landed on a small table, knocking it over and causing a crack on the middle. He stormed out as well before anyone could stop him.

Kyoya began taping on his tablet as Tamaki sighed and muttered for everyone to go home. Haruhi was the fist one out, barely remembering to grab her bag on the way.

.::.

"Haruhi!"

Looking up from her desk, Haruhi did a double take.

"Hikaru.."

His hair was flamingo pink, and it almost hurt her eyes to look at it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to push away the awkwardness of it all.

"It looks good on me. Isn't it cute? Starting today the pink one is me."

"Good morning Haruhi."

Looking behind Hikaru, she bit back a groan.

"Kaoru, you went with blue, huh?"

Hikaru moved around her desk to sit in his own.

"Last night, I had the rare chance to gracefully sleep by myself, but I had a bad dream. You see I dreamed my hair was _pink, _one of the most garish shade I'd ever seen."

She nodded as Kaoru moved to sit on the other side of her, but _someone_ had moved his chair slightly behind her back, causing Kaoru to fall to the floor. Moments later, Hikaru joined him with a soft thud.

She sighed as they began arguing loudly over her.

.::.

**Noontime recess in the refectory.**

Haruhi's scholarship didn't reach a meal plan either, so she always had her bento, and she usually ate in a class room, but with the twins fighting it was probably best she went with them.

Switching lunches with Hikaru, she looked at the lavish meal before her and didn't know what to try first. Taking a fork full of some kind of beef, she popped it into her mouth and let out an inappropriate sound as her taste buds sang. Carefully she chewed the meat and let the grin spread across her face in appreciation.

"Haruhi, is that any good? You want some of mine too?"

She didn't realize Kaoru had sat next to her until his fingers were gently gripping her chin, moving her to look at him, before offering her a spun full of something. Before she could decide if she wanted it or not, Hikaru had taken the bite for her. With a glare the food war started.

Haruhi sighed before pushing the tray of food away from her and taking the bento back from Hikaru who hadn't opened it yet.

_I guess I'll just eat in the classroom._

..::..

Haruhi simply crossed her legs and shifted in her seat as she and the remaining hosts sat at a table in the music room, waiting for Kyoya's final analysis.

"It this keeps up, we're going to have to stop offering the brotherly love package. Our designee rate is definitely down."

Honey sighed beside her and slouched in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Hikaru and Kaoru have never fought before. I've known them since pre-school, and they've only ever been friends with each other."

Tamaki sat at the head of the table, far from her.

"You're right. I've only know them since middle school, but they really stood aloof. It seemed like except for themselves, they keep everyone at a distance. Their personalities were several times more warped than they are now. Thinking about it that way, maybe this fighting is a turn for the better. It means that their world is starting to get a little larger, doesn't it? Maybe it's best to leave them alone, under the circumstances."

Haruhi looked out of the window, sighing as she contemplated Tamaki's words.

_Maybe it is best to leave them alone. But then, if this is their fight, how do they know how to end it? They probably don't know how to make up either._

**Music Room #3**

**No business today.**

"Haven't you two had enough? You brothers are putting us out."

Haruhi had to silently agree.

"We're putting you out? We're putting _you_ out?! You've got to be kidding! _I'm _the one who's put out! I'm the one who's got the same face as Kaoru. I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you! The truth is I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth! Look at this, I bought it from Nekozawa! Belzenef, the curse doll! I'm writing your name on this thing's back Hikaru, from here on you're going to be met with lots of misfortune and sorrow!"

Haruhi sighed before straightening up and pulling them both by their ties, banging their heads together with loud protests.

"Alright, that's enough! I'm sick and tired of this stupid fighting! If you guys don't quit, I'll never let you see my place ever, in my whole life!"

The moment the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them. Twin smirks shone at her, causing her body to freeze.

"_Then, if we do make up, Haruhi, we can come over to your house, right?"_

.::.

Haruhi sighed as she walked home. With the twins finally not fighting, she had time to think of her own problems, and her own problems surrounded around her relationship with Tamaki. They were friends, yes. But with him barely talking to her, she felt alone. Though she had friends at the school, including the hosts, none of them made her feel that special. With another sigh she kicked a pebble before mentally berating herself for possibly scuffing her shoes.

**Music Room #3**

**The Host Club is now open for business.**

"_Okay, let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!"_

"Um, the one with the pink hair is Hikaru-kun!"

"_Right!"_

"You may have made up, but your hair will stay that way for a while, huh? Still, I'm glad it's easier to tell now!"

Haruhi finished cleaning up the plates and poured more tea as she spoke.

"You're wrong again. Today the pink one is Kaoru, and the blue one is Hikaru."

She tossed them a smile before moving the cart along with her to the back.

"They used a demi-color, so it's easy to wash out and recolor the same day."


End file.
